The Marksman
by thisisteegan
Summary: The Yuyan people considered Amaya a curse, even though she was the best shot out of everyone. And when the only thing that kept her going dies, her life takes a turn for the worst. As she spends her young adult years as a slave, she sees only one way out, to disguise herself... as a boy? Who will she stumble into? And how will she help stop the 100 year war? (Zuko/OC)
1. Prologue

On the outskirts of the Firenation, there was a small village. The people were few, but there was one thing about this town that made it very different. The men of this town were marvelous archers. The hobby had been passed from generation to generation. Beginning as a way of survival, to hunt for food for their families, was now a sort of hobby or talent. The town lived peacefully, remaining neutral in the rising up war. The man who represented the people of this town, Daiki, was unable to have children with his barren wife, Yoshiko.

Every night the man would and his wife would pray for a child, with no answer. Right when the couple was beginning to grow so old they wouldn't be able to raise a baby with full health, the wife excitedly broke the news to her husband that she was expecting. The couple broke down in tears, the wife hoped and hoped for a son to provide when her husband would become unable to, but Daiki was so grateful, he could not care less the gender of the baby. For nine months they talked about the future the family would have together, Yoshiko talking about how her son would be the greatest warrior of the Yuyan village. The father crafted a bow for his child, swearing to that he would make him the finest marksman the world has ever seen.

Finally the raining night came when Yoshiko went into labor. Hours of anguish and cries filled the village while the people awaited the highly anticipated child. Finally the baby was delivered. A small and fragile girl. The father looked upon his daughter with tears in his eyes as he kissed her forehead. He went to hand his baby to Yoshiko, who looked upon the child in terror and embarrassment. In her anger she refused to even touch the innocent new life.

"I prayed to the spirits every night for a son, and I thought they had answered my prayers. Instead they curse me with this useless girl. I am embarrassed to say I had her. Look at her! So pathetic and small!"

Daiki drew back in horror from his wife cold words. "We have been blessed! She is ours, and she is now part of our family! Why can't you be joyful? She will grow to be strong, and she will bring us honor!"

"She is useless! Rid of her! Throw her into the river, leave her for the animals."

Daiki stood up to his wife. "You do not have to be part of raising our child, but the spirits have given us what he long asked for, and I will show this girl love and compassion, seeing you have none of it yourself."

The wife turned her face away, but Daiki could not resist being joyful still. He finally felt complete. He looked upon her small and gentle face as the rain pounded outside the house, a sign many people would take as a bad omen, but he could see the beauty in the loud thunder and bright lightning.

"Amaya." He whispered to his baby. "That is what I will call you."

 **Hey guys! This is my first every Fanfiction! So since I'm new go a little easy on me! I know this chapter is SUPER SUPER short. Like really short, but it's just the prologue so the others will be a lot longer! I swear! So this is just a little idea I had. Let's see where this goes, right? Let me know if you see any mistakes, have any ideas, or want to be my beta! Thanks for checking this out! Who knows who I'll pair her up with, let me know who you want as a possible love interest!**

 **AND COOL LITTLE FACT.**

 **Amaya means night rain! Totally why I picked that name. Plus it's cute. Thanks guys!**

 **:) Teegan :)**


	2. The Making of an Archer

_Amaya (age seven)_

I stood next to my mother, who was silent as usual. The two of us stood over a large bowl, popping the peas out of their sealed cases and tossing them in, while we then tossed the skins out the window for the birds to snack on. There were not too many of my feathered friends left, seeing they went to a warmer place. I hummed a little melody as I watched my mother swiftly do her work, and wonder how on earth she was so talented at pea popping. I tried to mimic her, but my hands got too carried away and I dropped an entire pea pod. Instead of getting angry as she normally would have, she bent down and threw it out the window.

It was my birthday, most birthdays were full of fun and music and dancing. But I was unfortunate enough to be born on the solstice of winter, a day that our people considered cursed. I remember my father speaking of his grandfather fighting the battle on this day. One that almost put our people extinct. We've recovered since, I didn't know much of the war, but I knew the families stayed inside on this short day, saying that it for the evil spirits to pass through our land. 'The day of death' is what I recall people referring to it as.

Funny that I was brought to life that day.

"Mom, last night Dad said I was going to be an entire year older at sunrise today! I don't feel much taller, though."

Mom just glanced at me and gave me a small smile, something rare from her. "Ahh, give it a few months and you'll be as tall as me!"

My mothers kindness lit excitement up in me and I began to babble on and on, hoping to keep the moment lasting. She cut me off while I was pondering if I'll grow to be a giant someday.

"Amaya! Keep working on the peas! The sun is almost down, your father will be home any time now to start on your birthday dinner!" No sooner had she said that then my father himself walked in, blasting us with a cold winter wind. Two feathered birds slung over his back, arrows lodged perfectly in their chests. I gave a sequel and ran at him full force, jumping into his arms, almost making him drop his large catches. He gave his usual hearty laugh and hugged me back harder. I looked up at him and his beard tickled my face.

"Well if it isn't my old daughter! How does it feel to be a lady!" He hollered and set me down. I giggled and twirled my hair around.

"Daddy, you said the same thing last year when I turned six!"

He bellowed another laugh, the best laugh ever. It always made everyone else laugh, even if what he said wasn't very funny. It shook the entire house in the best way possible. It was almost strange how loud it was, considering he was not a very large man, as most of the Yuyan people.

"Did I now? Well, this year is different! You'll see why after dinner when I give you your present, eh? Now let's help Mom out with dinner, get to plucking these birds! Caught them just for you!"

Hurrying as fast as I could I grabbed the smaller of the two birds and carried it to the table,the bird was still almost as big as I was, causing some stumbling. I began ripping the feathers off as fast as possible, some flew in my face, making me sneeze. The plucking seemed to go on forever as I imagined what present was in store for me.

Last year it was a beautiful necklace, a smaller version of my mothers. It was a small wooden sun.

"To remind you both that you light up my world." He had said. I placed it in my drawer, scared to wear it in fear of breaking it. I loved that necklace so much it was hard to imagine what could possibly top that. My friend, Ryuu, was given his own flute for his birthday, hand crafted all the way at the Firenation. He tried to not make it a big deal as he showed it off, but his face was alive with pride, and the way he stood showed he was extremely proud of his gift. I wouldn't mind learning to play the flute. Maybe Ryuu and I could learn to play together! He was one of the only kids I knew who actually talked to me, he had a gentle spirit. I knew that he wouldn't be training to become an archer, but all the same I enjoyed our small conversations.

I had barely noticed all the feathers were off the bird. I ran inside and practically threw it at my mother, who rolled her eyes as she put it above the flames. Father laughed at my anxiousness and swung me above his shoulders.

"What do you say to letting Amaya open her present before dinner, Yoshiko? I want her to have time to play with it before it gets much darker." He said, I cried out in joy and pulled on his hair.

Mom narrowed her eyes at us, then rolled them. "fine, but hurry up for dinner."

I bundled up as quickly as I could, wrapping a scarf around my nose and double gloving my hands.  
Practically blind with excitement I ran outside and danced in place as my father held my gift behind his back.

"All right, close your eyes and hold out your hands."

A gave a little hop of joy before holding out my hands, being sure to hold still so I wouldn't drop it. I felt something heavy weigh me down slightly. Definitely not a flute. I held my breath as my father told me to open my eyes.

In my hand was a bow, beautifully carved. It shone even in the darker evening light, and it smelled like the deepest part of the forrest. The string was tight, so tight that I couldn't picture anyone pulling it back. The majestic piece of art felt perfectly balanced in my hand. It was so tall, it stood above me at least one foot, but it was light enough for me to still hold. I gaped down at the precious item, tears threatening to spill out of my round eyes. I stood it up next to me and ran my hand down its gentle surface.

"Well? What do you think?" My Dad pressed me, his face excited.

I didn't know what to say. Tears began running down my face. "Oh, father, it's absolutely beautiful! But… but I can't use it! Women aren't allowed to be part of the Yuyan Archers!" I cried in confusion.

Father just gave his loud laugh before holding out his own bow. "Well, who is in charge of the Yuyan Archers? Whatever I say goes! And I can't see anything wrong with a girl being an archer, so why not? I made you that bow while you were still in your mothers tummy, I intend for you to use it."

I hugged my father so tightly and wiped away my tears. "Thank you, Thank you!" I said in such excitement.

"Now it's going to be a lot of work, being an archer is tough, but you're my daughter, so I'm willing to bet you'll be the best shot around here."

I was so overjoyed I hardly knew what to do with myself. I paid very close attention as my father showed me how to hold the bow and notch an arrow into place. Far too soon mother called me in for dinner.

"Father, just a little longer!" He beamed, patting me hard on the back as we made our way in.

"My daughter, you will have a lifetime to practice! Just remember this; never let anyone tell you that you can't. The people here… they find it hard to accept you. Give them a reason. Prove yourself to them. They can't see the power behind your eyes like I can. But I know you'll do great things."

I clung to those words for years.

The stares of the village people, the mockery of the boys, the harsh comments on my small stature or sickly appearance, the constant bashing, degrading, name calling.

Nothing made me want to prove myself more.

 _Five Years Later_

"Hey! Noroi"

I groaned as I stood from my crouched position. The Yuyan archers are trained for years in many things, but a key point that is strained greatly is the art of silence. I've spent days studying the gentle walk of a mouse-deer. Their ears so large they can hear their threats from miles away. I practiced the art so intensely that I managed to be only a few yards from one of the massive creatures before it spotted me, twitched its massive ears, and fled. It was breathtaking to be so close to an animal most people can only admire from a distance. Sneaking is a major part of our training.

So this blundering idiot who charged full speed at me, crashing through branches and tripping over rocks, was almost immediately giving me a migraine.

"Can you cool it with the nickname." I grouched at him, reaching above my head and gently sliding my arrow back into my quiver.

"Sorry, it get's a little hard to remember your real name, especially when that's all anyone calls you anyway."

I glared at him. "You know, for someone as sensitive as you, it wouldn't hurt to maybe consider my feelings every now and then."

"I'm sorry! If it helps the name isn't too bad! It's kind of cool!"

I began walking back to the village, Ryuu had to speed walk to keep up with my fast pace. It didn't help him that he was on the chubbier side either.

"I mean, I could understand something else, but Noroi? Really? A boy name?"

"Come on, it's just a little fun!"

I walked faster. "Giving me a nickname that means 'the cursed' isn't exactly my idea of fun."

I said the word 'fun' in a mocking voice, using my fingers as quotes over the word.

Ryuu looked down, and I almost was afraid I had offended my only friend. His voice was regretful.

"I'm sorry, if it helps, I don't think of you like that."

I softened up and stopped walking, "Thank you, I'm sorry I snapped. It's just getting harder now that my ceremony is tonight. You know how everyone feels about me becoming the first female archer."

The town would always look at me with disrespect. Growing up, I had practiced harder than anyone every practiced. I would train with the others, and still shoot my targets after sun down. I felt a lot of pressure, days on end, practicing my combat skills. I was sick growing up, and I was small in size. At first this seemed to be a disadvantage, but I worked with it. I silently could leap in the trees, barely making a noise, and I quickly learned I was fast. My trainer was proud when I outran all the boys, and even more proud when I beat my opponent in a sparring match, focusing more on quick punches and agile moves instead of brute force and raw strength.

I worked harder then a soldier. I started my shooting practice a year earlier then the others, I never skipped a day of practice, I never gave in, I never took no for an answer.

And just when I began to think I was getting accepted, just when I thought people could see the power in my eyes, I would hear the comments.

"She's only training because her father is in charge, if it was anyone else they wouldn't allow her."

"No wonder the spirits are angry! A girl training to be a Yuyan warrior! And such a sick and weak one at that!"

"Ever since she was born our village has suffered, longer winters, hardly any prey! All the herds moved south!"

"She was born as a sign from the spirits. How have we upset them?"

I rarely went with my father to gatherings or meetings. In fear of those rejected stares and horrible words.

Ryuu spoke up again, pulling me from my thoughts and trying to make me feel better. "Honestly, it's stupid for people to think you're a curse! They're just trying to put the blame on you because there's no other explanation to why the herds left, or why the land won't grow food! It's easier for them to be superstitious then use common sense."

He always knew how to lift my spirits. I smiled at him.

"Thanks. Maybe things will change after my warrior ceremony tonight. Speaking of which, I have to go! Mom told me to be home by sundown so she can braid my hair!"

I began sprinting home, knowing Ryuu couldn't keep up. I turned and waved behind me.

"See you tonight!" I called, and the wind helped carry me home.

My mother twisted my braid up into a bun on my head, finishing off my look. I wore my best robes, even though they were a little baggy. Father always said that I'd grow into them. My mother looked me up and down, sighing a little.

"I still don't see why a beautiful girl like you has to be an archer."

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to start a fight with her on this topic… yet again.

"Can you just be proud of me for once." I looked myself in the mirror again, my long hair piled on top of my head looked thick and big, the braid differencing me from the boys. I liked the volume of my black hair. I thought it was pretty, even though it was hard to keep neat.

My mother gave a weak smile and grabbed my shoulders.

"I am proud. You've come a long way." I felt my heart beat faster. Getting a praise from my mother was an extremely rare gift. I flashed her a small smile, then my father knocked on the door. Entering, his face lit up at the sight of me.

"My beautiful daughter!" He grinned. "Let's hurry! The ceremony will start any moment."

We made our way to the center of town, mothers and fathers and children danced in celebration for this day. This is the day that I've trained for years for. I went to gather with the others about to take part in the ceremony. A boy I knew, Shin, sneered at me. "Hey, Noroi. Ready to become a warrior?"

I rolled my eyes at his rude tone. "More ready then you." I snapped back, not in the mood to put up with his mockery.

"Honestly I don't get why everyones making it a big deal, you being the first girl warrior and all. You look just like us! You're as flat as a wall."

I hissed in response, trying to be patient and not punch him square in the face. Shin was always making nasty comments, probably because he was still bitter when I won at target practice. My father approached all of us, addressing our entire town, declaring the start of the ceremony. Everyone of all differences gathered around, excited to see the next generation of Yuyan archers.

The beginning of the ceremony went by in a fast blur. I stood with the other boys in my group, who buzzed with excitement at this big day. It was hard to comprehend that tomorrow I would get up and go hunting with the real Yuyan archers, not our trainers. As we stood in a line, my father called each of us up, one by one. He smiled and said a quick prayer before praising us each individually, dabbing red paint over our eyes and officially welcoming us as archers. I patiently waited my turn, finally my father called me up.

"And last, my sweet daughter, Amaya. You've filled your years with hard practice, and have shown through many ways your capability. You are an incredible shot, a strong fighter, and a silent hunter. We welcome you as the first female warrior."

I felt the cold red paint cover the upper half of my face, when I stood up and looked at my people, I could see nothing but smiles and pride.

At long last. Finally they saw me as a warrior. Finally they could see I was not useless. I felt tears brim in my eyes at such an amazing honor. Maybe now the name calling would end, maybe now I would get the respect I worked so hard to earn.

My moment was cut short as I heard a loud clap from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned to see the face of who disrespected our ceremony.

I was shocked to see the face of a Firenation leader. The man stepped forward, continuing to slowly clap. No one said anything.

"My, such a beautiful ceremony to watch."

I stood by my father, who narrowed his eyes. I could tell by his face that he knew who this man was.

"Oh, where are my manners?" He said loudly.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, I'm General Zhao."

 **Oh my gosh I'm nervous! I really really hope this was up to all of your standards! I really appreciate feedback, so please let me know if this is interesting to any of you! I'm also very open to suggestions! I will try to have the next chapter out soon! Thank you to the three nice comments!**

 **-Teegan**


	3. Distant Thunder

Amaya 

I narrowed my eyes to this man, who had a smug grin plastered on his face. I took in the sight of him, barely hearing my father declare the ceremony as over. The people unsurely left the town centre. I watched as he walked forward, bowing respectfully to my dad. I couldn't help but feel the prickling sensation that his respect was mocking. I didn't like this man already.

"Diaki! It has been so long! This can't be your daughter... can it? I remember seeing you when you were only two." He grabbed my chin and looked down at my face. Unsure, I let him. "My, you turned out to be a fine young lady, I didn't know you would make her an archer."

My father grabbed his wrist and thrust it back at him rudely, making it clear he didn't want him touching me. "Amaya, go with the others." I gave the man a hateful look before walking around the corner, but stopping when I was out of sight. I listened in on what was happening. I heard my fathers rough and angry voice.

"You didn't have to come here in person, Zhao."

"Oh but I did. You expect me to just hand you money and never think you would pay me back? You're four months overdue."

I wasn't sure what to make of this information, I narrowed my eyes and turned my ear more to their ongoing conversation.

"I just need more time, I will get you the money. Things haven't exactly been working out around here."

"I understand, but a deal is a deal."

"I will return your money, I just need more time." He repeated to Zhao.

There was a silence for a while. I heard the generals voice speak again, cunning and cynical. He reminded me of a snake.

"You know… You don't have to pay me back with gold."

"We already went over this, Zhao. I refuse."

"The Yuyan Archers are the most skilled fighters out there. Let me use their talents. Your people will never go hungry again. Everyone here will live like kings. Just allow me to use your skills."

I felt the air catch in my throat. He wanted to use us to fight in the war. I sighed with relief when my dad stood his ground.

"I will get you the money I borrowed, give me ten months, and I will have it all to you and more."

Zhao groaned in agitation. "That is all the time you get, fool. If not I will use more forceful methods."

"As long as I am breathing you will not use my people for such evil uses."

"What a waste. I will return for my money in a few months, old man. Have it or else."

I was too caught up in their conversation to process that Zhao was headed to where I was standing. He turned the corner and ran directly into me. I gasped as I was shoved backwards, I regained my balance as the cruel general frowned at me.

"For such an artful warrior I expected you to stay more hidden." He growled.

Unsure, I bowed in apology. "Excuse me, sir." I said politely, not wanting to get into trouble.

He looked me up and down, I suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. My throat was dry as I stared up into his cold face. After the long moment passed, he smiled.

"Funny how the people here consider you to be such a curse."

I was unsure how to respond. He kept talking.

"Remind your father that I want my money sooner then later."

With that Zhao left, leaving me with an uneasy energy. That night I barely slept, remembering those dark eyes that seemed to be scheming.

ooo

As the warmer months came, the hunger in my town gradually faded away with the snow. Some of our hunt returned, blessing us with fuller tummies and fattier meat. My people still refused to acknowledge me as a skillful hunter and provider, finding it easier to continue blaming me for the issues. I tried to not blame my mother, who I knew fed these rummers. I couldn't help but roll my eyes when I saw her whispering to the other mothers, who disproved many things about me. I was sour towards mom, she should be grateful the spirits blessed her with an able child. Instead she rejected me because of my gender. How disgusting.

I was not too bothered by it. I didn't need others approval. I had my fathers, and sometimes it felt like that was all I needed. Not a day went by when he didn't praise me for my hunting skills and archery talent.

Normally the Yuyan Archers would go out in hunting parties, but I preferred the peace and serenity that came with loneliness. I would bring home birds and other small animals, and sometimes I would let Ryuu tag along to help me carry home bigger prey, if he promised to stay silent. The weeks slipped by uneventfully, though the threat Zhao gave hung over me and my father like a dark snow cloud. As the ten month deadline slowly snuck up like a sloth-slug, my nights became more and more restless. I was afraid that my father couldn't gather the money, and what would become of the Yuyan people. I was mostly afraid of the way Zhao looked at me, a plan growing behind his eyes that I couldn't read.

As I lay on my cot, tossing and turning, I gave up on sleep and slipped on my pants. I snuck past my slumbering parents and gently grabbed my bow that hung next to my fathers. I walked past the others houses, stepping lightly and avoiding twigs. I made my way up the mountain, and grew more and more alive. The air gradually became more crisp and the smell of the towns fire became the smell of pine. The moon being my only source of light, I was careful to stay away from the steep cliff to my left. I climbed up the boulders, leaping from one to another. Finally I stopped my hike, selecting a tall pine tree that seemed perfect for climbing. I was swiftly to the top in a few moments, hardly out of breath. I took a moment to be grateful for my years of training, recalling how far I had come from the sick and weak little girl that I was.

I stared out over the land, marveling at how beautiful the sight was, and amazed at how small my town seemed. I could see the ocean from here, far off in the distance. I never was fond of the salty water. I had been only three times, and I was more grateful for the coverage of the trees then the openness of the endless water. My legs hung over the branch I was perched on, and I pulled my bow off from over my shoulder, rubbing wax on it to keep it slick. The mountain always had a magical way of giving me serenity and peace of mind. My hand flowed with the music the night bugs gave, and the sound of the river that trickled a few yards from me. After my bow was so shiny I could see the stars reflection, I set it down and ran my fingers through my hair.

The world was so big, and I have never seen more then this small chunk of it. I always found myself longing to see what was over the mountain, and maybe even beyond. There had to be more then just this hateful town and average people. I knew this was where my heart belonged, however. Though the folks here loathed me, I would die for them. My place was here in the mountains, even when a small piece of me wanted to see more.

I shook my head, kind of done thinking about things for now. I came to escape my thoughts, not ponder more. I slid down the tree, deciding to go exploring instead of sitting here and letting my thoughts eat me alive. I started to run alongside the river, hoping it would take me somewhere grand. I didn't slow as I ducked below a branch. My heart pounded and my feet flew. I loved running.

I came across a meadow and flew through it, lightning bugs rising up from behind me, igniting my past path. I laughed, speeding up as I approached the trees once more.

Finally I began to stop once the sun began to rise, slowing my sprint to a steady jog. I came to what I thought would be a beautiful overlook. I wasn't wrong as I gazed out over the ocean from a different view, the morning gulls cry could be heard in the far distance. I smiled at the gorgeous horizon, but stopped when I spotted it.

Three Fire Nation vessels were far off, I could see the black smoke rising from the metal boats and the Fire Nation flag vaguely. My heart sped up to the pace it was going when I sprinted in the woods, but not with the exhilaration and wonder I had felt only a few moments ago. I stumbled backwards in fear.

 _This can't be right, Father has three more months to gather the money._ My brain raced, trying to think quickly. I knew I had to tell father so he had as much time as he could. It would be at least one more day until the ships pulled into the harbor, since they were so far away and the tide was so strong this time of year.

I turned and fled back home, the sun giving me newfound strength to keep my legs pumping and feet soaring.

ooo

I approached my village, a party of hunters going out. Shin was leading them. He sneered as I grew closer. "Didn't catch any prey, Noroi? All the hunt run from your ugly face?" I spat at his feet as I passed, he quickly stuck out his foot under mine, and I roughly hit the dirt ground. I barely caught myself with my hands before my face made contact with the path. I jumped up quickly, already agitated with the information I discovered this morning. I lost my patience with his constant bullying and I shoved him roughly, he fell onto his butt in surprise.

His eyes narrowed and he stumbled to his feet, walking over and roughly grabbing my arm. "Looks like you need to learn some respect. In case you're forgetting, I'm not the one who cursed this land." He growled.

I yanked my arm free and didn't step back, in fact I stepped closer to him, so my nose was almost touching his. I felt the words escape my mouth before I could stop them, knowing I would regret this later.

"Last I checked, I beat you in both the target course and the sparring course of our training, and last I checked, I bring home more prey in our hunting parties then you do in a week. If anyone is a curse it's you to me, you're pathetic if you feel you have to blame me for everything, stupid."

His eyes grew wide, seeing I hardly ever stick up for myself or call anyone out. I rarely lose my patience like that. I turned on my heel and sped walked into town, Ryuu was sitting close by, hearing everything I said and cracking up.

"Holy spirits! I didn't think you had it in you, Noroi!" He laughed. For a moment I forgot my worries and joined him, recalling Shin's face of shock when I pushed him to the ground.

"It did feel pretty good." I admitted to my friend, who had somehow managed to grow even chubbier these past few months. I began walking back to my house, Ryuu trying to keep up.

"Hey, what are you doing today? I was going to go swimming in the river because it's already so warm! You should come!"

I looked at him apologetically. "Maybe later, I have to take care of something first."

He continued walking next to me. "Ok! I'll come with you."

I stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder, his enthusiasm fading. "Sorry, Ryuu, I have to do this privately, Yuyan Archer stuff you know? I'll talk to you later." He looked down as I walked away, I could tell he felt a little left out.

I approached my house, walking in swiftly to see my father sitting in front of his uneaten bowl of oatmeal. The bags under his eyes were very prominent, but his face lit up when he saw me. "Out hunting, Amaya?" He asked tiredly.

I pulled out a chair and sat down roughly, meaning business. "Dad, I saw Fire Nation vessels approaching today when I was out running, they're here early."

He solemnly looked down, not shocked or surprised as I had imagined him to be. "I know, daughter. I have been writing Zhao for a while now."

My stomach sank, and I pictured in my head me and my fellow Yuyan warriors being forced to fight in a war we didn't believe in. Just killing innocent animals was already a struggle for me, I appreciated all life. The thought of killing another human made tears fill my eyes.

My father gently grinned at my concern, and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "Amaya, I have the money to repay Zhao. It was hard to get it, but we have nothing to fear. He is here early because I am ready."

A one thousand pound weight was immediately lifted off my shoulders, tears of relief and hope ran down my cheeks.

"How… how did you get the money?" I stammered.

He grabbed my hand, his old laugh returning. "Does it matter? We'll be alight. Zhao will be here soon, and I will meet with him privately tomorrow, then this all will be over."

With a sob and flung my arms around him, burring my face into his warm presence. He hugged me back tighter as we shared in our moment of relief.

"I was so worried he was going to force us to fight in the war!"

He chuckled, patting my back. "I would sooner die then let that happen, my sweet girl." We released each other, and he stood from the chair and continued talking. "You have off today from hunting, correct? Go play with your friend, Amaya, I will be here." I didn't need to be told twice, I turned and ran to get Ryuu, waving a goodbye to my dad.

ooo

The two of us splashed in the water by a small pond I had found a couple of months ago, the water was clear and cool. I floated on my back, letting my hair float around. I turned to my stomach, swimming down to the soggy floor and squishing my hands in the mud, grabbing a hand full. I surfaced and used my free hand to push my hair out of my face, while Ryuu bobbed next to me, gurgling water in his mouth and spitting it upwards, creating a fountain. He looked at me, immediately recognizing my sly and suspicious face. His eyes changed to terror as I leapt at him, slapping the sticky mud all over his face. He cried out in anger and disgust.

"Amaya! C'mon, that's disgusting!" I laughed playfully as he reluctantly joined in my giggle-fest.

"You two are so immature." We both spun around at the sound of Shin's voice. I looked at him in dislike, slightly embarrassed he was seeing me in my under garments.

"I feel bad for you, Shin. It looks like you don't know how to have fun." I laughed at Ryuu's sassy response. Shin just kept polishing his bow, not even looking at us.

"More like I know how to provide for the town."

I ignored him, something I had mastered over the years. I turned my attention back to Ryuu. "We should get out, it looks like it might storm." I noticed the clouds heavily approaching, uncomfortable with the long walk we had to make back to the village.

I got out, trying to go unnoticed by Shin. I swiftly dried off, even though my hair still dripped water. Once my shirt was back on I slipped on my bow. Finally I looked at Shin, who hadn't moved positions.

"Where is your hunting party?"

He shrugged. "I got lost, I'll meet them back at town."

I groaned at having to walk back to town with his negative vibe effecting my fun time. But I got over it quickly as I took the lead. I helped Ryuu over a fallen log that blocked our small path. I was worried as the storm clouds gained on us, and in the distance I heard thunder rumble. My stomach churned, and I could tell Shin looked uneasy as well. Time went by on our steep hike downhill, with Ryuu slowing us down I knew it could be two or more hours until we were officially home. The thunder grew louder, and lighting was now flickering. I knew we had at least a half hour until the storm was over us.

"As much as I hate this, we have to find shelter while the storm passes." Shin said, mimicking my thoughts exactly.

"There's a small cave up here." I said, picking my pace up. Once we made it we huddled together between the damp rocks that provided us coverage. I got a small pleasure from how much Shin must be hating this situation. The thunder boomed just outside, and we pushed ourselves back tighter against the wall. I gasped as a bright flash exploded before my eyes. The blue lightning split through the black sky. I watched the dangerous weather, but no rain came. Just lightning and thunder. It was so loud and so bright I was scared even in shelter. One hour became two, and the three of us stood there, feeling like the helpless kids that we were. Even Ryuu didn't say anything as we uncomfortably watched the thunder and lightning viscously continue. I felt bad for my father, who must be worried sick about me. I tucked my knees up to my chest.

After a while the two boys slept, but I stayed awake. I began to fear the storm would never end, but the thunder became a distant rumble, and the lightning changed to far off light. I shook the two boys wake and they groggily got up. for some off reason I had a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right.

"I think I'm going to run ahead. Shin, please help Ryuu get back to town." Neither argued as I turned to run the journey home. What could have possibly happened in just a few hours? It was the middle of the night, everyone would be home and be safe. As I turned the corner my steady run turned to a sprint. My nose filled with the overwhelming scent of charred wood and black smoke, far different from the gentle and rustic scent of a campfire. My heart thudded against my ribs as I skidded to a halt at the clearing of town.

Every building was burnt to nothing but ash, flames still flickering from some of the piles of wood.

I struggled to breath as I watched the mothers hold their children and cry, while the fathers used buckets to hopelessly fight the flames. Ash fell from the sky like snow. The sight alone was enough to send me crashing to my knees. Another Yuyan warrior was at my side.

"What happened?" I asked, barely hearing my own voice.

I didn't even know who I was talking to, I could hardly process any of this. I heard the far off words reach my brain.

"Lighting struck somewhere. The fire spread fast. We didn't have enough men to put it out."

I didn't even feel the tears that ran down my face, and dripped onto the ash covered ground. I recognized the warrior who was speaking to me. He was one of my trainers, he was kind and never took part in the mocking of me.

He looked me in the eye gently. "Amaya, another thing. Your father… he went out looking for you."

I backed up, not wanting him to continue, praying it wasn't true.

"We recovered his body only an hour ago."

I was immediately filled with so many emotions I didn't know what to do with myself. I wanted to run away, I wanted to sob. I wanted to fight someone or something. I wanted it to be a lie.

I screamed. I screamed and I screamed again. I didn't care that the entire town stared at me, obviously putting the blame on me. I didn't care. I fell onto my side, screaming and crying. I could feel my mothers cold face looking upon me with disgust and anger. Nothing was right. I was shaking violently and I felt light headed.

I thought one thing before I sank into unconsciousness.

How will the Yuyan people survive now?

 **AHHHHHHHH OK I KNOW I KNOW THIS CHAPTER MUST HAVE BEEN SOOOOOOOO BORING! I KNOW. Ok I feel bad but I just wanted to introduce Amaya a little more and give you readers a chance to kind of get to know her in a way. I PROMISE THINGS WILL PICK UP. PLEASE DONT GIVE UP ON THIS STORY. I hope this isn't going as badly as I think. It's my first fanfic so go easy haha! I'm sorry if this one was slow!**

 **As always, reviews are very much appreciated! I really like to know what you guys think and if you have any sort of ideas! And next chapter ZUKKOOO WILL BE IN ITTT SO STICK AROUND, HOMIES!**

 **Thank you so much to the review on that last chapter!**

 **Enjoy! I will try to update soon!**

 **-Teegan**


End file.
